


Tilt

by MajaLi



Category: Merlin (BBC) RPF
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, PWP, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-19
Updated: 2011-03-19
Packaged: 2017-10-17 03:00:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajaLi/pseuds/MajaLi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://www.gaysextoybox.com/images/popups/aa837-the-steel-twist-dildo-four-bulbs-1.jpg">For the curious.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Tilt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> A birthday gift, crossposted here for vanity and the public good. ;)

Colin canted his hips back and moaned, long and low, twisting against the blunt pressure at his entrance. It was nearly the end of their hiatus – nearly time to go back to six day weeks of five a.m. set calls and four dozen cast and crew sharing their hotel hall – and Bradley had all but barricaded them in his apartment for the past two days, in anticipation. He'd woken Colin early that morning with a hot mouth on his cock and two lube-slippery fingers pushing into his arse, teasing him open while he was still loose from the night before. Now, he flipped Colin onto his belly to rub the rounded head of Colin's favorite dildo over his hole again and again, the smooth metal skin-warm from being teased up and down Colin's chest while Bradley had stretched him out.

"Can you take it?" Bradley murmured against the swell of Colin's arse cheek, where he'd lain his head to better see the slick-soft clench and release of Colin's hole against the dildo. "All of it?"

Colin groaned into his pillow, working his cock desperately against the growing wet patch on the sheets below him. Then, with a shuddery breath, he hitched his knees up underneath him and pressed backward, trying to convey his assent – but Bradley was insistent.

"Words, Colin—"

" _Give me_ ," Colin choked out, shoving back again. Bradley sat up quickly and caught his hip with a chuckle.

"That's what I thought."

The first bulb went in easily enough; at its thickest, it was barely as wide as Bradley's two fingers. Bradley pushed the second in along with it, wringing a choked gasp from Colin. When he tilted his wrist, gyrating the bulbs inside Colin and making lube dribble out around the edges of his hole, Colin writhed; Bradley forestalled him with an arm across the small of his back, pushing Colin back down onto the sheets.

"No rushing," he chided, tugging a little so the second bulb pulled against Colin's entrance, threatening to pop out. Colin stilled with a whimper. "Better." Bradley rolled his wrist a few more times, testing the Colin's resolve, but Colin just spread his legs wider, hips twitching as he rutted against the sheets. When he was satisfied, Bradley shifted up onto his knees, splaying one large hand over the spot where Colin's back curved up into his bum, and started to push the third bulb in.

This one took a little more effort, though Bradley had kept the coating of lube fresh. Colin was panting by the time his hole finally closed around it, the pillow under his head dotted with sweat, precome soaking into the sheets between his thighs. Bradley took pity on him, the hand holding the dildo perfectly still and he leaned down to feather kisses over the back of Colin's neck.

"Still liking it?" he murmured, and was gratified by Colin's breathy, " _Yes._ "

"Good. You're the one who wanted the four-bulb instead of the three, after all."

Colin grumbled something mutinous into his pillow; that, Bradley decided, just wasn't on. He ran two fingers up Colin's crack, from the sweet spot behind his balls to the very edge of his hole, catching the lube that had leaked down and slathering it over the fourth bulb. Then Bradley shifted his grip and began to rock the dildo in and out, pushing a little deeper with every thrust, slowly but purposefully fucking the last, largest bulb into Colin's body.

As soon as he realized what Bradley was doing, Colin tried to get his knees under him and push up, take the whole thing at once – but he'd spread his legs too wide earlier, and Bradley was able to hold him down. He paused with the widest point of the bulb just inside Colin's rim, letting both of them savor the stretch. Then Bradley bore down all at once, thrusting the bulb and a good inch of the slim handle into Colin's arse and shoving the very tip of the dildo right up against Colin's prostate.

Colin let out a shout, head snapping up as his back bowed, his cock grinding into the sheets. Bradley twisted his wrist, rotating the dildo back and forth inside Colin, letting him writhe on it but refusing to press in any deeper, so that Colin was torn between humping the mattress or rubbing the dildo over his prostate. He quickly worked up a rhythm, though, faster even than Bradley as he watching avidly and jacked his own cock – and suddenly, Bradley realized that Colin was on the verge of orgasm.

"Oh, no you don't," he said quickly, letting go of the dildo to wrap his arm around Colin's waist and haul him up onto his knees. Colin whined and struggled, but Bradley's hand, wrapped around his cock, quieted him. "Did you forget our deal? You don't get to come except with my come inside you – and I know you remember how I cleaned you out last night." Colin's cock twiched in his hand, precome dribbling out of the tip, and Bradley knew he was remembering Bradley's mouth against his wide-stretched hole, Bradley's fingers crooked and searching inside him.

"Now – _give me_." Bradley's arm slipped down Colin's waist, his hand splaying against Colin's lower belly. He fancied he could feel the muscles tense as Colin bore down obediently, letting Bradley pull the dildo out in one smooth slide that left Colin gasping and shaking, slumped back against Bradley's chest.

"How are your legs? Can you – oh." Bradley frowned, thinking, as Colin shook his head. "Here, then."

He shifted, so that he could kneel and lean back against the headboard, and gently turned Colin around to face him. It was the work of a moment for him to slick his cock with lube and line it up with Colin's stretched, twitching hole – and Colin sank down easily, so easily, burying his face in the crook of Bradley's neck and just letting his legs give out. Bradley shifted, bouncing Colin a little as he got himself braced, started to thrust up into the tight heat.

He started faster than he would have liked, knowing Colin was close, keeping him from tumbling over the brink with a firm hand around the base of his cock. Soon Colin was gasping, wet, breathy little sounds that made his lips and teeth skitter over Bradley's neck. Bradley sped up, knowing that if he didn't come first Colin would be too relaxed, too fucked out for Bradley to come inside him. Just as he tipped over the edge into white-hot pleasure, Bradley tightened his grip and stroked Colin four, five times, rough and demanding – and Colin followed him down with a yell, striping come over Bradley's hand for every pulse of Bradley's cock inside him.

A brush of Bradley's lips over his cheekbone, a nudge of his hand against Colin's hip, was all it took to coax Colin to topple gently sideways onto the tangled sheets. Bradley's cock slipped out of him easily; Bradley wiped it off on the same corner he did his hand. The other hand, he ran through Colin's hair as Colin tilted his head and looked up at him with a thoroughly blissed out smile.

In a few minutes, Bradley's stomach would growl, and Colin would realize that his thighs were sticky with his own and Bradley's come, and they would both tumble out of the wrecked bedding (which Colin would insist on changing, despite the fact that they had no fresh sheets, which in turn would lead to Bradley fucking him atop the rumbling washer) –

But for now, everything was soft, and sweet, and sun; and Bradley lay down; and they kissed.

 _-fin-_


End file.
